Processing requirements of businesses are pushing many computing technologies to the limits. Businesses comprising I/O and CPU intensive environments are requesting for more efficient and less expensive computing solutions. For example, businesses desire, among other things, improved economics for running operating systems, simplified management tasks for reduce costly manpower, infrastructure simplification and a better all around value for their customers.
One method of providing a more efficient and economical processing environment is to share a workload among various processor. One type of workload that is very I/O and CPU intensive is a business intelligence query. However, current solutions tend to share workload processing among processors in the same mainframe/server. Therefore, the processing environment in the mainframe/server remains over-utilized while other system components such as storage controllers/servers are under-utilized.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.